Tout le monde aime les framboises
by alice-yuki
Summary: Alice dans une drôle de situation. Emmett en profite. Et bien sur des framboises. Pov Bella.


**Bonjour.**

**J'espère que ma petite histoire vous plaira.  
**

* * *

_ Quoi??? Tu n'aimes pas les framboises ?

_ Euh… c'est ça, répondis-je.

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible. Tout le monde aime les framboises.

_ Alice, calme-toi voyons. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu en as mangé ?

_ Mais…

_ Hey Emmett, Alice veut des framboises, criai-je en voyant l'ours.

_ Mouahahaha, tu vas souffrir petit lutin.

Alice le regarda méchamment mais il n'en fit pas cas. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il va encore inventer pour torturer sa « sœur ». En tous cas je sens que ce sera très divertissant. Je lève les yeux au ciel quelques secondes et quand je les redescends Alice a disparu. Je la retrouve sur dos du Grizzli qui lui sert de frère et il s'apprête à la lancer en l'air. Elle crie et le menace qu'elle se vengera mais lui est trop occupé à ricaner. Il se mit à courir et je le suivis, on arrive à la villa où Emmett s'écrie :

_ Et si on jouait à Action ou vérité.

Edward fronce les sourcils puis éclate de rire. Les autres le regardent étrangement, mais ils acquiescent tout de même. Emmett est entrain de jubiler et s'écrie tout en regardant Alice comme un prédateur regarde sa proie :

_ Je commence. Alice action ou vérité ?

_ Vérité.

_ Combien de fois as-tu couché avec Jasper cette semaine ?

_ Je refuse de coopérer, dit-elle horrifiée.

_ Nous avons les moyens de te faire parler, susurra-t-il. D'ailleurs j'espérais que tu dirais ça.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu dois manger un kilo de framboises comme tu sembles tellement les aimer.

_ Non, tu n'y penses pas.

Elle secoua la tête et me lança un regard suppliant. Edward intervint en lui disant :

_ En fait si, il y pense.

_ Tais-toi espèce de faux frère. Bella, s'il te plait sauve-moi.

Elle tomba à terre pour dramatiser la scène et se mit à sangloter. Je me mis à genou près d'elle et lui dis :

_ Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, tu sais comme Emmett est têtu.

Elle hocha la tête et sembla se résigner. Emmett alla dans la cuisine et revint avec des framboises.

_ Tu sais, frérot, tu me le paieras.

_ Je t'attends. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger ça, sœur chérie.

Alice prit une framboise dans sa main et serra le poing, puis en l'ouvrant elle étala la framboise écrasée sur le visage de son bourreau. Celui-ci se bondit sur ses pieds et regarda méchamment Alice. Un rictus mauvais s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

_ On l'a fait 32 fois. Tiens, tu as de la framboise sur les paupières.

A ces mots Emmett lui lança une framboise qu'elle évita gracieusement. Cela aurait pu mieux se passer si le projectile n'avait pas attient les cheveux de Rosalie. Bien énervée, elle prie Emmett par les cheveux et plongea sa tête dans le bol rempli de framboises. Jasper éclata de rire et Emmett lui lança le bol sur la tête.

_ Bataille de framboise, s'écria ma petite Renesmee.

Et elle plongea dans la bataille. Edward qui en avait aussi reçu se battait avec dignité. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Je plongeais ma main dans le bol et j'allais vers lui par derrière. Je devinai son sourire. Lorsque j'arrivai près de lui, je mis mes mains sur ses yeux.

_ Devine qui s'est, chéri.

Après des heures de bataille de framboise. Nous nous laissâmes tomber par terre. Le truc, c'est que nous avions oublié un détail de taille. Carlisle et Esmé rentraient de leur sortie en amoureux. Esme rentra et se figea.

_ Ma cuisine, cria-t-elle.

Elle nous lança un regard effrayant. Nous allions avoir des problèmes.

_ Messieurs et mes dames vous passerez la décennie qui va suivre à nettoyer la maison.

_ Mais maman, pleurnicha Alice. C'est de la faute d'Emmett.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en disant :

_ C'est elle qui a commencé.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir. Ah, et Alice, je te confisque tes cartes de crédit.

Alice ne put plus dire quoi que ce soit. Je haussai les épaules. Elle se calmera et les lui rendra le lendemain. Quant au ménage. On a une femme de ménage. Mais bon, ça on dirait qu'elle avait oublié.

* * *

**A la prochaine.**

**Et faites-moi part de votre avis.  
**


End file.
